Edition 1 - OIK
SchoolVision #1 is the very first edition of SchoolVision Song Contest and was held in Oikonomidis' house. 5 people participated. The winner was Seintinai J with 21 points, the maximum you could get with this voting system. Inspiration After the pupils of A2 entered High School, it was obvious that something has to be done so everybody should have strong relationships with everyone. Seintinai J, Seintinai F and Dmitriuk came up with a song contest named SchoolVision Song Contest. Every participant would sing a song that wrote by him/herself and then all participants would vote for their favourite song! In the end, the pupil with the most points would win. After that, they told Oikonomidis and Seferi their idea and they also liked it, so they decided to make this contest come true! They also sent invitations to Tselios, Deligiah, Dervishi, Begiah and Tsatsa to participate but nobody accepted it. However, Tselios and Begiah watched the show as the only audience. Host The 5 basic pupils decided the very first edition of the contest would host by Oikonomidis. Seferi also shown interest in hosting, but he withdrew his bid. Firstly, it was supposed to be held every time in Oikonomidis, but the show would lose its main target, which is to unite people. So it was decided the show would be hosted in the house of the previous winner. Voting System The voting system was very simple. Each participant gives a set of points: 5 points, 4 points, 3, 2 and 1 point. That means 5 pupils get points every tme. Since there were only 5 participants, everyone received points from everybody, including themselves. The rules were simple; the points are given from a pupil to the songs he likes more. (S)he gives 5p to their favourite song, 4p to their second favourite song ........ and finally 2p to their least favourite song. Everyone was obliged to give the 1p to their own entry, so the voting would be fair. The participants would vote in the same running order of the performances' one. Participants and Songs Only the original 5 members took part in the first edition. These were Dmitriuk Gianna (DMI), Oikonomidis Dimitris (OIK), both Seintinai Jessica (SJE) and Fluorneda (SFL) 'and Seferi Atilio '(SEF). A draw was made by the hoster to dermit the running order of the performances. Coincidentally the person who sang first also got the first place. The hoster closed the show. Results The competitors were giving their votes in the same order the performed. So, the first person to ever give his/her votes to SchoolVision is Seintinai J since she voted first. Oikonomidis voted last. Oikonomidis as the hoster was administrating the voting progress. When his turn came to vote, before doing it he announced that his votes doesn't really matter because the top 3 is certainly Seintinai J, Seintinai F and Oikonomidis and it mathematically can't changed anyway. If you understand the voting system and watch the voting progress below, you can see the reason why. FULL RESULT LIST 01) Seintinai J 21 02) Seintinai F 16 03) Oikonomidis 14 04) Seferi 13 05) Dmitriuk 11 The Aftermath The whole event ended successfully and all contestants were full of enthusiasm, and not only. Tselios and Begiah also found the event very interesting and they decide to participate in the future. In fact, Tselios debuted the very next edition. But even the pupils who didn't attend the show expressed their interest in participating in the next editions. Dervishi did take part in Edition 2, along with Tselios. Tsatsa and Deligiah announced they were planning to debut in the near future. Also many others that weren't invited at all, like Toka and Bimis applied to do so. Trivia * The winner (SJE) had almost the double points from the last one (DMI) * Every participant sang in Greek except Seferi who sang in Albanian. * Jessica received the maximum points you could earn from this voting system. She got the highest points (5) from everybody except herself since the rules say to always give yourself the 1 point. (4*5+1=21) * Seintinai F was the ultimate favour to win because of her voice. In the end, she ended up second. Oikonomidis was considered to be the favour for the second place, but he was placed 3rd. It was a surprise that Seintinai J managed to win against them, but her live performances was much better than expected. * The difference between two places was mostly 1 or 2 points. Except from the difference between the top 2 which as 5 points. Seintinai J's victory is undeniable. Category:Editions Category:Edition 1 Category:Editions Oikonomidis hosted Category:Editions Seintinai J won